sonicfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Amanita the Dove
Amanita is a white and red dove with blue eyes that are often said to be "the perfect blue eyes". She secretly has a crush on Jet the Hawk, and she makes it 40% obvious. But sometimes when she's actually around Jet, Amanita the Dove.png Amanita Resized.png|Some Amanita Fan-Art I Made. ~MissAquaAnime Amanita the Dove Blinking Icon.gif|A blinking Amanita the Dove icon made by MissAquaAnime. Amanita the Dove Epic Recolor XD.png|Recolored from Amy Rose Amanita ish Sad.png|USED A BASE I DON'T KNOW WHO BY IT WON'T LET ME GO TO THE PAGE TO FIND OUT WHO MADE IT AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Amanita Proness.png|Recolored from Wave I PRO AMANITA ARTIST.png she does make it more obvious, by about 55%. Personality Amanita is usually kind, but being so kind, she often takes a little bit to get used to when you first meet her. She isn't usually one to start a fight, and only fights back if nessacary. She never seems to lose her temper, acting quite mellow most of the time. Amanita also, suprisingly, seems to have a little bit of a bashful side when around Jet. Nearly everytime Jet talks to her, she'll act a little bit shy putting her hands behind her back, and often rocking. Appearance Amanita is white with red at the edge of her side parting, also having red at the ends of her tail. She has a long woolen scarf, with a white and black stripey pattern. She also has socks that appear to be the same material as the scarf - her socks reach up to her her knees. She has red boots with black laces. She also has a denim skirt, a red long-sleeve sweater, and black fingerless gloves, with a "hole" in the middle of it, resembling biker gloves. Having the scarf, boots, socks and sweater, she seems to be looking a little bit like she is from the snow, although it's just her style, she isn't actually cold all the time. But at the same time, she doesn't appear to get hot, so it's assumed that she is always the right temprature. Finishing off, finally, she has blue eyes that are often referred to as "the perfect blue eyes", and also having red eyeshadow. Skills Amanita's main form of defense is punching, as she punches at max force, her punching skills running in her family. (TELL ME IF YOU HAVE A BETTER IDEA OF HOW TO EXPLAIN THIS. XD) Aside from this, she also has a super form, Super Amanita, which has the same powers/skills as the other super characters (such as Super Sonic). Unlike most other super forms, as her super form she has angel wings. This is due to doves being the purest species on Mobius, and having a special gift. This could often be mistaken for Future the Hedgehog's Guardian Angel form, although not being at all like it (other then the angel wings). Trivia *Amanita's name comes from the mushroom, Amanita Muscaria. While her name was intended to be based off of the mushroom, coincidentily her colors also resemble the mushroom a slight bit, being both Amanita the Dove and Amanita Muscaria have red and white as the two main colors. *It took a whole week to develop Amanita's character. Fans of This Character * Haters of this character * Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:BlazeTheCat 9